Cottleston Pie
by Albi90
Summary: It was a fine day in Twilight Town. The birds sang their songs to the winds and flowers blossomed to fill the world with colours. But there was a little bear whose day wasn’t as pleasant… @Winnie the Pooh fic@


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS (SQUARE-ENIX + DISNEY) OR THE EXTRACT FROM THE POEM "COTTLESTON PIE" (BY A.A. MILNE) I ONLY OWN THE TWO OC (SELENA + IVAN) AND THE SMALL POEMS I MADE.**

**Notes:**

**This is my first attempt on something out of the ordinary. The story takes place on a psychologist office called Delphinus(from one of my fanfics).**

**It is not required from you to have read the other fanfic to understand this one, the only thing you need to know is that Dr. Ivan is a psychologist and that Dr. Selena is a psychologist AND a physiotherapist. **

**Also take into consideration that some spelling mistakes are on purpose, since we are talking about Winnie the Pooh here. But if you do find any spelling mistakes (that aren't obviously intentional) you may point it out. Also please review and tell me what you think about it, otherwise I won't have the incentive to actually continue the story.**

**Oh and the ORIGINAL layout was completely different, buuuut Fanfiction will not allow me to do as I please so if you want to read it as close to the original layout try increasing the space between lines, it might help a bit.  
**

* * *

It was a fine day in Twilight Town.

The birds sang their songs to the winds and flowers blossomed to fill the world with colours.

But there was a little bear whose day wasn't as pleasant…

"So, it hurts here?"

Winnie the Pooh had gone down to Delphinus, he heard from Piglet that there was a really good "massagist" that did miracles against aches.

"Yes, it is a misfortune that it aches so. I was thinking of getting myself some hunny to eat, but the aches are unbearable, you see Mister Doctor Ivan?"

"Did you eat something that made you feel sick, or did you simply overeat?"

"Well…I did eat five pots of hunny this morning, if that's what you are trying to say Mister Doctor Ivan."

The doctor poked Pooh's belly, who gave a little ouch in queue.

"To be fair to you Mister Sanders I can't be of much help, I am just a Psychologist. You will have to wait for Doctor Selena to come back."

"Oh that will be fine, I am used to waiting anyway. And please call me Winnie the Pooh, it sounds better."

Just as he said that the door opened, a girl with a blue dress and a white apron entered.

"Good Morning Doctor Reyes." She did a small bow as she said this.

"Ah, good morning miss Liddell. I wager you came to continue with your fascinating tale in wonderland"

"Why yes, I came as soon as possible for it is much a large tale…"

Their voices faded as they went into the room.

"Well, I guess I might as well head to the massagists room", said Pooh.

He tumbled towards the door, as a Pooh bear should do.

When he opened the door he looked around in awe.

The walls were all blue, and there where many pretty paintings, too.

There was a white soft table that looked like a bed.

"It must be a table-bed.", said Pooh bear.

And there was a big mahogany desk too big for Pooh.

He would probably never reach a thing if he were to do so.

"It should have a chair somewhere."

But Pooh was to small to look over the desk.

He had to move around it to find it.

"Oh my what a comfy looking chair.", said Pooh.

It was a very comfy chair indeed, and bouncy too.

"I wonder what I should do?"

"Bounce!", said the chair. "Don't Mind if I do.", said Pooh.

Just as Pooh bear was enjoying himself, enough to almost forget about his aches, a boy with a pointy hat came inside the room.

The boy spoke up, "Are you…the doctor around here?"

"Well…", said Pooh "since I am sitting in the big chair I guess I must be."

" I need your help…"

"You have tummy aches, too?"

" What? No, no, I need some…advice and since you are a psychologist I thought I could make an appointment with you…"

"Why would you make an appointment with a Pooh bear like me?"

"Well I thought that psychologists were meant to listen to people and then give them advice…right?"

At this Pooh thought, _well I guess I am a psycholofists since I listen to Piglet's problems and give him advice from time to time_.

What Pooh did not understand was, where did the "fists" come into play? That would remain a mystery to him.

"Then I don't think we need an appointment, I am always ready to listen to anyone's problem since, after all, I am a Psycholofists."

"Really? Wow, Thanks Mister Bear!" said the boy gleefully.

"Please. Call me Winnie the Pooh, it sounds better."

"Oh, sorry Mister Pooh. The name's Vivi." He said embarrassed

"Nothing to be sorry about, I too sometimes forget to tell people my name."

"Huh? But that's not what I meant when I said…"

Vivi looked confused.

"So Vivi, please tell me what troubles you today. Otherwise I won't know what to say."

"Right…of course. I mean, eh, Can I start?" mumbled the boy.

_How peculiar and funny_, thought Pooh, _That I have stumbled upon someone as shy as Piglet_.

"Why of course you may, Vivi. Otherwise how could a Pooh bear like me hear your story?"

"Well…you see there is this guy who's my friend and…well he is so cool that…I want to be just like him."

"I want to be a bee, that way I could make my own hunny and eat it.", said Pooh bear absentmindedly.

"Huh? Well…yeah…I guess it is something like that, but Seifer is…like…uuum…a super bee!"

"He makes lots of hunny?"

"Huh? No, no, as in he is the best struggler of all times!", said Vivi excitedly.

"Struggler? What does he struggle for? Does Tigger bounce on his fields as well?"

"What? No, no, as in the game: Struggle. You've never heard of it Mister Pooh?"

"I am afraid not, we don't struggle much in the Hundred Aker Wood. Except for Rabbit, whose fields are always jumped on by Tigger…"

"Well let me explain it a bit…you've got two players, right? And the aim is to basically win from the other one…and to do so you've to collect orbs. each player starts with a hundred orbs, which means to win you have to collect all orbs or have more orbs when the time runs out…"

Whilst Vivi rambled on about the game, Pooh's head was becoming a mess.

_Combos? Orbs? Bats? _

_What does he mean with that? _

_Doesn't that make the game more scary?_

_Oh, I am afraid I am getting a bit wary…_

"…and I do train a lot in the wood and I also…"

_The Hundred Aker Wood? _

_Maybe I misunderstood… _

_Then again I don't see why that would make any good_

_To train in the Hundred Aker Wood._

"…So I want to know how I can become like Seifer, I need to be just like him if I want become a great Struggler…"

At this moment Winnie The Pooh was so addled and confused, that he had to hum is song for when his brain felt fluffy.

"Cottleston, Cottleston, Cottleston pie.

A fly can't bird, but a bird can fly.

Ask me a riddle and I reply:

_'Cottleston, Cottleston, Cottleston pie'_ "

At this, Vivi was the one who got confused.

"Huh? What?"

Vivi thought a bit about what Pooh had said, _What did he mean?_

"Wait, you are saying that I shouldn't become Seifer, because I can't be Seifer since he is Seifer and I am Vivi…", he said slowly and matter-of-factly.

Pooh's mind became a bit ordered with the slight intermission.

"Well that is true I guess. You can't be Pooh and I can't be Vivi even if I try my best"

"So what you are saying is that I should be myself and try my best to become a great struggler? Right?"

"Well, Piglet can be brave when he tries his best…"

"Thank you, Mister Pooh! You really helped me! you are a great psychologist!" said Vivi

happily.

"I suppose I helped you out, though I don't know how…"

"No need to be so modest Mister Pooh. Here, I believe the fee is a hundred munny." He said

whilst holding a bag full of little squares.

"But I don't want munny, I want hunny." Said Winnie the Pooh disappointed.

"Oh, well…uuum…you can use the munny to buy some honey."

"Why that is a very good idea Vivi. Thank you for the munny, though I don't understand why you would give me munny in the first place."

"Just keep the munny Mister Pooh, you disserve it!" said Vivi gleefully "Oh, I am late for my training, I have to go now before I miss the train! Thanks again Mister Pooh!"

Vivi dashed through the door, Leaving a very dazzled Pooh bear behind.

_What funny people there are in this town._

He swayed around, still sitting on the chair.

That's when he noticed: the aches where still there.

Now that's no Fair!

_I guess I'll still have to wait for the Massagist._


End file.
